If She Had Sons
by Acacia Rose Masen
Summary: "My only son… my only son…" [Narcissa Malfoy] "You should be proud!" said Bellatrix ruthlessly. "If I had sons, I would be glad to give them up to the service of the Dark Lord!" What if Bellatrix Lestrange did have sons? Would she really be so willing to offer them up to her Dark Lord?
1. Bellatrix Lestrange

**AN: **What if Bellatrix Lestrange did have sons? Would she really be so willing to offer them up to her Dark Lord? This is just something that I was thinking about when re-reading the sixth book. It kept nagging at me until I wrote it out and this is what I came up with. I'm not sure when I'll next be able to update this as I'm mostly just writing it for fun or when an idea pops into my head. Also, obviously, this is AU. I'll try to stick to canon where I can but there are going to be quite a few changes. I hope you like it and tell me what you think in a review.

**Disclaimer: **This is _fanfiction _people; I do not own Harry Potter. I also do not own anything written in _**bold italics **_(like the scene below), it came from the books.

* * *

_**She crumpled, falling at his feet, sobbing and moaning on the floor.**_

"_**My only son… my only son…"**_

"_**You should be proud!" said Bellatrix ruthlessly. "If I had sons, I would be glad to give them up to the service of the Dark Lord!" **_

(Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange with Severus Snape in _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_, chapter two: Spinner's End).

* * *

**If She Had Sons…**

**Chapter One: Bellatrix Lestrange**

She wasn't quite sure how her life had come to this point.

Bella supposed she could blame Cissy – look how Draco turned out. She could blame Rodolphus for not taking a firmer hand in their lessons. Bella could also blame her blood traitor sister Andromeda and her mudblood spawn; Nymphadora Tonks, who married the half-breed, for their part in this. In the good name of Salazar Slytherin she could even blame the Dark Lord for daring to start the war of purification in the wizarding community. Bella could even blame herself for getting locked up for torturing the Longbottoms into insanity after the fall of the Dark Lord to little bitty baby Potter.

For all the people she could blame she would never ever be able to blame the two she loved above all else.

Yet Bellatrix still could not figure out how, as she made her way through and battled many on the grounds of Hogwarts, her life had come to this point exactly. How she could even be thinking that maybe, just maybe, Andromeda and Sirius and every other "disgraced" and "disowned" member of the House of Black had been right all along.

* * *

She knew exactly who she was. She was christened Bellatrix Druella Black, born into the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Her parents were Cygnus Black III and Druella Black née Rosier. She became the older sister of Andromeda when she was two and Narcissa when she was four.

From a very young age Bellatrix had been taught the ways of being a pureblood and more importantly what it meant to be a Black.

As a pureblood, Bellatrix was taught the proper etiquette when dealing with her equals, superiors, and inferiors. She was expected to be proper and dignified and to uphold the family name. Of course, Bellatrix was also expected to be married off to a pureblood – a rich and proper pureblood at that, not some blood traitor – and have and raise pureblood babies. As a Black, Bellatrix was taught that she was better than half-bloods and mudbloods. She was taught to want for nothing. It was drilled into her that to be a Black made her royalty in the wizarding world. Personally, she couldn't disagree with this logic.

After she graduated from Hogwarts she was engaged to be married into the Lestrange family. Better yet, to the heir apparent of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Lestrange. One day in the near future it would make her the Lady of an old and influential wizarding family. And that was all well and good in Bella's opinion.

It was almost a year after Bellatrix had graduated that she was walking down the aisle to marry Rodolphus. Rodolphus… There were very few people that she cared about and even fewer that she loved. She cared about Rodolphus – he was her husband, though she didn't start out caring for him – that had happened over time. She cared for her parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles, and cousins. At one point in her life, Bellatrix had even cared for her younger cousin, Sirius. That was before he turned out to be a blood traitor and disgrace to the name of Black.

While she had cared for all these people, Bellatrix Druella Lestrange nee Black could honestly say she had only ever loved two people. Her sisters, Andromeda and Narcissa. When they were younger, Bella would play with them, dress them up and loved how they would look up to her. Of course the love that she had for Andromeda had turned to hate when her middle sister had betrayed the family and her pureblood roots by marrying the filthy mudblood, Ted Tonks. Narcissa, on the other hand, was the perfect pureblood. Her youngest sister had made a good and respectable marriage to the heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy. Narcissa was the sister that could be counted on to make the right choices. The only one she loved.

That was until she had given birth to her firstborn son.

Bellatrix had never expected to feel this way. She who had tortured and had killed many in the short time that she had followed this new Dark Lord and had been branded as one of his Death Eaters, had felt something magnificent and terrifying at the exact moment that her sister placed the small bundle wrapped in blue in her arms.

It was unlike anything else she had ever felt. It was an overwhelming need to protect, and a rush of emotion so strong. Love. More love than she had ever felt for Andromeda or Narcissa. More love than what she had ever thought herself capable of.

Naturally, it scared the hell out of her.

Confused, scared, happy, proud, and honored was what she felt in the early evening of the 31st of March 1973; when her son, Aries Rodolphus Lestrange was given to her. Bellatrix had chosen his name; a constellation and the god of war. She thought it was suitable seeing as how they were in one and her son's name would bring them luck in the oncoming battle against mudbloods and blood traitors.

While her sister cooed over her child, Bellatrix could only stare down at the baby in her arms and hold him just a little closer. She never thought she would feel any of these emotions for any other human being for the rest of her life.

Fate decided that she would.

* * *

After she gave birth to her first son, Bellatrix continued to fight for her master against all those unworthy to be in the presence of purebloods. She continued to torture and kill. And she liked it. The Lady Lestrange would appear to be unpredictable in battle. But really, she was just as cautious of her actions as anybody else. Bella was just better at hiding it; she had a son to think about after all…

Just over six years it had been, since Aries was born that Bellatrix suddenly found another bundle of blue blankets being placed in her arms by a four-month pregnant Narcissa. Just minutes after the New Year had reined in; she had given birth to a second son. Cygnus Rabastan Lestrange was named to honor her father who had passed a few months before and her husband's only brother.

Like with her eldest, Bella found more love for the tiny being than her love for Narcissa or even that of her blood traitor sister, Andromeda. The same amount of love she had for Aries, she now had for Cygnus.

To think things had been going great.

* * *

**AN: **So that was the first chapter, giving you a look inside Bellatrix's head. Off the top of my head, the next chapter should be more about what happened after Voldemort's downfall.


	2. Longbottom Manor

**Author's Note: **Thank-you to all those who read, reviewed, followed, and added this story to their favorites. Hoping you all had a Merry Christmas or, if you don't celebrate, a wonderful holiday. Also Happy New Year in advance!

**Warning: **Use of the Cruciatus curse / non-graphic depictions of torture (against the Longbottoms).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

* * *

**If She Had Sons…**

**Chapter Two: Longbottom Manor**

The Death Eaters were proud to work for their master. They fought to please him and to gain his favor and by extension his power. Despite having given birth twice in the years that she worked for him, Bellatrix was a favorite of the Dark Lord's. She was one of the honored ones in the inner circle of his most trusted followers. Her dueling skills went unmatched; her vicious and vindictive tendencies were off the charts. Bella supposed it had to do with being born into one of the darkest pureblood families around.

The Dark Lord's side was no doubt winning. Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix was barely holding them back. The Ministry's Aurors couldn't even hold a candle. Soon they would have had no chance at saving themselves and would have to submit to the evil "You-Know-Who" as they called him. The people were so afraid and fearful of him that they dared not to use the Dark Lord's name.

But then this prophecy business had come up. One of the Dark Lord's followers had overheard a prophecy being made to one Albus Dumbledore. This prophecy stated that a boy with the power to defeat the Dark Lord was coming. He would be born as the seventh month dies to parents who have thrice defied the Dark Lord.

Logically, she knew, her master would seek out this boy and dispose of him before said boy could defeat him with his power. With the boy gone no one would dare to hope for salvation. Dumbledore and his little birdy group would be finished. The war would be all but won.

Bella had never seen the Dark Lord so obsessive over anything as finding out who could possibly take him down. She wouldn't have believed it possible – the Dark Lord was the greatest wizard in the world. He was not afraid to seek power and truly use it. It was discovered through a careful network of spies that only two boys had fit the description: Lord and Lady Longbottom's son, Neville; and Lord and Lady Potter's son, Harry.

When the Dark Lord had received the location of the Potter's safe house from their good friend and secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew, he immediately set out to kill the boy (but not before rebuking "Wormtail" for not getting the information to him sooner).

From that night on all went downhill for the Death Eaters – Bellatrix Lestrange especially.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"NOOOOOOO! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

"STOOOOOOOPP!"

Bellatrix briefly lifted her wand from the trembling woman who lay at her feet. She turned towards the man who was also being tortured by her husband and brother-in-law.

"Stop? Oh, I guess I could do that… if you tell us where the Dark Lord is!" She smiled viciously.

"We don't know… we don't… AHHHHHH!"

The woman who Bella had been torturing had started to speak after catching her breath but Bellatrix was having none of that.

"Well then I guess we can't stop." She cackled.

* * *

It was mere days after that Halloween night that Bellatrix found herself at Longbottom Manor along with Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Barty Crouch Jr. While the whole of the wizarding world celebrated the death of her master at the hand of itty bitty baby Potter, Bella knew he wasn't dead. He couldn't be dead. They would see. They would _all_ see.

She along with the three that were with her had searched for him. Unlike those unfaithful traitors. Her sister's so-called husband being one of those said traitors. As soon as Lucius Malfoy was sure the Dark Lord was dead he immediately pled to being put under the Imperious Curse. As if. Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Macnair… they all pleaded that they had been Imperious-ed. The fools. It only goes to show how undedicated and disloyal they had truly been.

Bellatrix had gotten the idea to find the Aurors and torture them for information. Surely they would know where the Dark Lord was being kept. This is how she and her colleagues found themselves at the residence of two highly decorated Aurors, the Longbottoms. Bella knew they wouldn't have a lot of time. They had barely managed to disable their wards. The group of four made their way through the grounds and quickly blasted their way through the door. And that's when their _fun_ began.

* * *

"It would seem they have no care for themselves getting hurt…" A slithering voice mused from inside the darkened entryway of the first floor sitting room – where they were torturing their victims.

Bellatrix lifted her wand off of Alice Longbottom once more, not bothering to turn towards the voice seeing as she knew it was only Barty Crouch Jr. Rodolphus and Rabastan both did the same with Frank Longbottom. Unlike Bellatrix they both turned towards the younger man.

"Well what do you suggest that we do about it?" Rabastan asked gruffly.

"It would seem they have no care for themselves getting hurt but what if they were to see someone they care for, love even, enduring this torture." Barty Jr. replied.

"And just how do you suggest we do that?" Bellatrix snapped still not turning around. "They apparently don't care that their significant other is being tortured in front of their very eyes. What more can we do besides kill one in front of the other?" Bellatrix added with slight glee at the thought. It wasn't a threat, simply the truth. Both of the Longbottoms weren't going to live past this night.

"That probably won't work." Barty Jr. said. Rodolphus gave an impatient huff before speaking.

"Then as my brother asked, what do you suggest we do about this? We don't exactly have a lot of time left to carry out our mission. We need them to tell us where our master is so that we can find and help him."

"I am aware of what we must do." Barty snapped. Taking a deep breath he stepped forward into the room. "They won't tell us when we torture them but perhaps they will when we torture him."

Before Bellatrix could even turn around to see just who Barty Jr. thought the Aurors Longbottom would finally crack for, both Frank and Alice were shouting and pleading.

"PLEASE! NO! MY SON, NOT MY SON!"

"HE'S ONLY A BABY, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE!"

"Cru—

Is as far as Crouch Jr. had gotten in trying to curse the Longbottom heir before Bellatrix had whirled around, crossed the room, and simultaneously pulled the baby from his arms and blasted him back into the wall with a flick of her wand.

"What in the name of Salazar do you think you are doing?" Rabastan shouted while Crouch Jr. was spluttering in shock.

Bellatrix didn't bother to answer him as she looked at the baby in her arms – checking to see if he was alright.

"Bellatrix!" Rodolphus shouted. There was no mistaking that he wanted her to answer him. She looked up as if to give him her attention. "What do you think you're doing? We have a job to do and you're not helping the situation by letting your maternal instincts get in our way!" He growled at her.

While she did care for him, Bellatrix wasn't one to just give in just because he was her husband. She was a Black. They did not submit to anyone. Throwing a vicious glare towards her husband she stated in an eerily calm but calculated voice, "I'm aware of what it is we need to do. However torturing the child will not get us anywhere. As it is we should leave now before we're caught. I'm sure the Auror office as well as Dumbledore's little birdy group was alerted once we broke through the wards."

Rabastan and Crouch Jr. simply stared at her while Rodolphus shook his head.

"He's not that much older than Cygnus is he?" her husband questioned knowingly of her.

Bellatrix sneered at him about to yell when the sounds of multiple wizards apparating onto the grounds of Longbottom Manor.

The four of them froze before Barty cursed, tried apparating out, and cursed again when that failed.

"They've put up anti-apparation wards!" He shouted at them then started muttering to himself about how he couldn't be found out. Clearly he wasn't thinking straight because there was no way they could have anti-apparation wards up that fast unless…

Rabastan turned to the fireplace and lit a fire with a jab of his wand, grabbed a pinch of floo powder, threw it in, and shouted out a safe-house destination before disappearing in seconds. Barty was quick to follow him shouting out a different safe-house. Rodolphus turned towards Bellatrix and told her to go to the Lestrange Chateau in France before he too disappeared into the flames.

Bellatrix, still holding the Longbottom heir, faced the Lord and Lady of the house. Frank and Alice were staring at her with wide eyes – tired, shaking, and looking like they wanted to pass out from all the pain that they had had to endure but… but they persisted in staying conscious. Their son was still in the arms of their torturer. Bella set baby Longbottom gently on the floor in front of his parents and backed up towards the fireplace not taking her eyes off the pair of Aurors. She whirled around and grabbed a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fire calling out, "Malfoy Manor" just as she heard the sounds of many people running towards the sitting room.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you all liked this chapter. Bellatrix didn't listen to Rodolphus and is now headed to her sister's place… Narcissa makes an appearance and the trial of the Lestranges and Barty Crouch Jr. starts.

And yes, I decided to keep the Longbottoms sane and alive in this. I think it makes it more interesting for future plot ideas…

Review please!

**~Acacia Rose Masen**


End file.
